War Machine
:For similar weapons, see MM1 Grenade Launcher, MK32 and MDL. The War Machine (referred to as M32 in the game files) is a scorestreak and weapon in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It also makes an a cameo in Call of Duty: Ghosts' Extinction mode. The War Machine is a rapid semi-automatic grenade launcher. It has a six round magazine with another six grenades in reserve which are reloaded individually. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The War Machine is briefly seen in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. It isn't mentioned by this name, nor any other though. In the comic "Dead Won't Leave", Marcus Washington uses it to blow up a room Ghost was in. However, Ghosts manages to escape before he does so. Gallery Washington Explodes Building MW2G.png|The only appearance of the War Machine. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The War Machine is unlocked for the single player loadout by completing five challenges in Old Wounds. It holds less ammo than the MM1 Grenade Launcher, but has a faster rate of fire and a rangefinder sight. It is a good choice for missions where large groups of enemies are encountered, otherwise a rifle-mounted launcher would be better as it frees up a weapon slot. The War Machine can be seen in the rioting cutscene in any of the endings in which the player kills Menendez. A police officer can be seen firing tear gas from the War Machine. Multiplayer Appearing as a Scorestreak, this grenade launcher comes with six grenades in the cylinders and six in reserve, for a total of 12 grenades. Rewarded to the player after 900 points (or less if Hardline is equipped), it will only disappear after all of its ammo has been expended, like the Death Machine. It is considered to be one of the strongest scorestreaks in the game, due to each grenade being capable of one-hit kills and its thorough reserve of 12 grenades, often killing at least 12 enemies (or more). However, Flak Jacket users are highly resistant to the explosives, usually requiring three hits. Since a multiplayer patch, the War Machine is no longer automatically reloaded every time the player dies. Zombies In Zombies, the War Machine is available in the Mystery Box in all maps, with the exception of Mob of the Dead. Unlike in multiplayer and singleplayer, the grenades do not explode on impact (instead just bouncing off walls) and take a little while to fuse. In addition to this, the rounds do little damage, requiring multiple explosions to kill during even the first ten rounds. The explosions can stun and damage the player as well. The grenades can damage zombies on impact, although this type of damage is rather weak. Also, the grenades bounce wildly, unlike coventional grenades, making accuracy with the War Machine more-or-less non-existent. Overall, the War Machine is very inefficient, as its capabilities in killing zombies are offset by its cons to the player, including movement, speed loss and splash damage. In Tranzit and Die Rise, it's downright useless, mainly due to the lava pools in Tranzit (which cause the grenades to burn up and not explode at all) and the small spaces in Die Rise, which almost gurantees being downed by splash damage. Should you receive the War Machine in either of these maps, trade it for almost anything else as soon as possible. Once Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Dystopic Demolisher and the grenades explode on impact, in addition to dealing greater damage and reloading all six grenades at once. This makes the weapon much more useful, as there is always a certain chance of killing a zombie in the low to middle rounds and many of the War Machine's flaws (non-lethal grenades, wild bouncing, ect) are removed. However, splash damage is still a problem, so it is advisable to only use the Dystopic Demolisher when in a wide space or when absolutly nessecary. In Buried, the introduction of PhD Flopper as a Persistent Upgrade makes the War Machine a more viable option at close quarters due to the removal of self-inflicted damage. However, this comes at the cost of damaging The Giant, making it only really useful if you've already destroyed and/or built everything you need to in game. In Origins (where PHD Flopper comes from Der Wunderfizz) the War Machine is slightly more useful, though thorougly inferior to most other box weapons in the map, such as the MG08/15. War Machine vs. Dystopic Demolisher Gallery War Machine BOII.png|The War Machine. Holding a War Machine.png|Player holding the War Machine War Machine model BOII.png|Render of the War Machine. Reloading War Machine BOII.png|Reloading. War Machine ADS BOII.png|Sights. War Machine Side View BOII.png|A side view of the War Machine. War Machine riot police ending cutscene BOII.png|The War Machine seen in a possible ending scene. War Machine third person BOII.png|Third person view Call of Duty: Ghosts In Call of Duty: Ghosts' Extinction mode, the HUD Icon for the MK32 grenade launch has the same appearance as the War Machine. Also when equipping it in combat, the character may say "War Machine coming online.". Trivia *In first person view, the player is holding the foregrip. However, in third person view, the player will hold the gun as if it has no foregrip. *It is possible to get it in Sharpshooter along with the Death Machine. *This is Russman's favorite weapon, according to the other characters. *When Pack-A-Punched in Origins, when you aim down the sights, the sights will look like the picture for the Art of War camo for a breif second. References Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials